


Shrubs

by Thefreestyle



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreestyle/pseuds/Thefreestyle





	1. Chapter 1

”Hey baby?”

”Yes mum”

“What would you like to eat?”

“You please, mummy”

She looks at you, glaring slightly. She bends over and puts a hand on her knee, pushing her tits out as she looks over the edge of her glasses. Her eyebrow rises and shows the light wrinkling on her forehead. You nod, gently confirming your request. Your eyes dart to the neat bed that you made this morning.

“It always seems to look better when your bed is a mess”

You know that this is your que to lie down on it, and you know better than to disobey her. Mummy. You know how upset she gets, and how teasing she gets when she punishes you for not being a good boy.

The sheets and the soft mattress give in to your knees in an instant as you climb up on the bed. She slowly walks behind you, taking off her shirt and her bra. Her boobs fall out, they sag a little, but you couldn’t pay less mind to the small wrinkles under her soft pillowy tits, all you can think about is how quickly your cock is rising and how badly you want to wrap your tongue around her nipples. They have hardened because of the mild chill in your room and you reach out, encasing each tit in a warm hand. You lie back on your bed, on your back and she swings a leg over you elegantly, as she has done countless times before. You always tell her how beautiful she is when she rides you, your stomachs bumping and her tits easily slipping into your mouth and her ass easily slipping into your hands.

“aren’t you a little overdressed baby?”

You lift your shirt gently, always shy about your body, no matter how many times she makes it clear that she enjoys the way your body is. “what am I supposed to do with a guys sixpack when I can have your soft body instead? I prefer sleeping on pillows rather than concrete.”

Her hands join yours in slipping your shirt over your head and your arms, resulting in her nipples sitting right in front of your eyes. You look up and take one into your mouth, it is soft yet hard as you swirl your tongue around it before doing the same to the other nipple. As you go back and forth between her nipples she moans delicately, still waiting for your fingers to run over her clit. Impatiently she starts grinding on you through her skirt and panties and your pants and briefs.

“can I have more please mum?”

“’course you can baby, since you ask nicely”

She glides back, switching around so that her ass is facing you, she is on all fours when she slides her skirt up her thighs and over her plump ass to show off her lacy blue panties. You want to remark on their delicacy but decide to do it later in favor of sliding them to the side and licking her wet pussy. It may not be the tightest but it is damn strong and you love to pump it full of cum, but first you want to hear her moan louder.

Your fingers slide into her soft wetness and your tongue glides over and her around the sensitive nub lower down. She starts moaning and grabs at your soft brown hair, pulling you further into her needy pussy. Your cock starts throbbing for attention and with one hand fingering her you use the other one to take your cock out of your pants. She hears the zipper, releases your hair and turns around immediately taking the tip into her mouth and starting to suck your hard on.


	2. 2

You’d be sitting on your bed, leaning against your headboard with your laptop on your thighs just taking notes from your lecture. I haven’t got school that day so you’ve let me sleep in, you love how cute I look when I sleep and you can’t stop yourself from kissing my cheek and my forehead every once in a while. Eventually it wakes me up, my cheeks are a little red and my hair is a mess. You bury your hands in it any way and tell me that you think I look gorgeous. I’m not wearing anything, and the duvet falls down when I sit up to kiss you back. You can never keep your hands off of me and immediately your hands are on my tits, massaging them and teasing my nipples which are very quickly getting hard.

“but your lecture, baby…”

“fuck that lecture, come sit on my cock”

I eagerly comply and swing my leg over yours, your hands stay on my tits for a brief moment until I’m comfortably situated with my wet pussy right above your cock. You slide the head around to make sure I’m wet enough. I know I am, my clit is so sensitive and I moan when your dick slides over it before coming to a stop. You gently thrust up and I spread my thighs more to slide down, we meet in the middle as your pulsating cock is all the way inside of me. I kiss you and start grinding at the same time and I quickly feel you moaning into the kiss, I moan back loudly as you start teasing my clit with two fingers gently, barely touching it, start sliding in slow circles around it. I grab onto your wrist and let the other one wrap into your hair, I hold on tightly as I speed up. My hips, ass and tits are all bouncing right in front of you, you just can’t help but touch. All your sweet touches get me closer and closer, when you start feeling my tight hole contracting and pulsing around your cock you are spurred on. Your fingers on my clit rub harder, you envelop a nipple in your mouth and spank my ass. I moan into your ear, I bite my lip, then your ear then your neck and I gently let my nails sink in when I slide my hands down your back as I finally reach an orgasmic high. You flip us around with your cock still tightly nestled in my tight pussy. I’m on my back my legs wrapped around your back, your arms on either side of my head and your hips gaining momentum as you pull them back.

You thrust into me, hard. I’m already so sensitive and moan loudly, you sit up enough to take one hand off the bed and sliding two fingers into my mouth. I start sucking them like I would your cock. I lick them and suck them and cover them in my spit as you keep fucking my soaking, sensitive pussy. It feels amazing and I slide a hand down and start rubbing my clit, I’m still close from my last orgasm and this one comes even faster. With one hand wrapped tightly around your arm and the other one frantically rubbing, I moan around your fingers and you feel my pussy tighten even more around you.

You keep thrusting hard through my orgasm and I’m so tight it gets you close. You ask me where I want your cum.

“Let me swallow all of it, fuck my face till you fill my throat with your cum and watch me swallow all of it for you”

You love the ideas that my sex drunk brain has and shuffle up to my open mouth and place your hands in my hair as your fuck my mouth and throat. I take your cock so good and you are about to tell me so when you feel how close you are.

“Fucking swallow my cum”

And I do, your cock pulsates in my throat and spills all your cum so deep in my throat that I barely have to do anything to swallow it, instead my focus goes to looking up at you with my eyes a little wet from letting you abuse my throat but you know that it is a good sign. You know I love it when you fuck my pretty little face and let me swallow your cum.

What a lovely way to spend a morning.


End file.
